darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Belial Aensland
Belial Aensland is a fictional character in Capcom's Darkstalkers series and the foster father of Morrigan and Lilith. In Darkstalkers lore, Belial is the ruler of the demon world Makai and the adoptive father of Morrigan, a young succubus. He is also responsible for separating Lilith (Morrigan's lighthearted half) from Morrigan Aensland and sealing her off in a different realm.Capcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 119. ISBN 1897-37604-9' ' Belial is a behind-the-scenes character and has never appeared in game. He has been mentioned and appeared in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge The Animated Series'' as well as UDON's Darkstalkers and ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' series. About Belial is the only S+ class supernatural beingCapcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 141. ISBN 1897-37604-9 from Makai and is referred to as the ruler of Makai. Once head of the Aensland noble family, his ancestry spans back to the original ruler of the realm, Zeruru Aensland.Capcom, (2008). ''Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 143. ISBN 1897-37604-9 He has never used his power for evil and concerns himself with the people who serve him. He has never desired to control others with an iron first; this is because he considers himself and the people of Makai as part of his family. He has four arms and four eyes, with two of these eyes placed on the palms of his hands, and his height reaches over 656 ft (200 m) tall. Being an S+ class supernatural being, Belial has magic far greater than class D supernatural beings. At one point in time, Belial had fought Demitri Maximoff to stop his evil and his desire for power, Belial exiled Demitri from Makai to the human world for his evil.Capcom, (2008). ''Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 33. ISBN 1897-37604-9 After the events of ''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, Belial becomes weaker and fades away (due to Dohma's actions behind his back as he did not see him worthy of ruling the realm of Makai because of his compassion), leaving Morrigan as the ruler of the Aensland kingdom.Capcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 57. ISBN 1897-37604-9 Morrigan and Lilith When Belial found Morrigan as a baby and took her in as his foster child after her real parents were murdered by an immoral person, he extracted some of the positive aspects of her soul, and sealed part of it away. He was worried that she may not be able to control the large amounts of her powers and that it could lead to her ruin as well as the destruction of Makai. 300 years later, the separated energy became a soul of its own due to Jedah Dohma as he saw Morrigan grow in Makai from the shadows. During the events of ''Darkstalkers 3, Jedah took notice of this soul, and created a physical body for the new soul, which became known as Lilith. After the events of Vampire Savior, Lilith has successfully united with Morrigan into one single being and the succubus had become more heroic, very similar to that of Belial. Trivia * Jedah pronounces his name as 'Belial' (be-lai-al) as his selection quote if Morrigan is first selected in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. This puts in question the correct pronunciation of Belial's name, barring direct pronunciation sources from Japanese materials, where pronunciation of names are easier to find; Katakana is usually the script used in non-Japanese names, and Kanas like Katakana have a fixed pronunciation. Gallery Capcom1703.jpg|Belial Capcom1704.jpg|Belial and several other Makai nobles Apperances *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' (mentioned in Demitri's Japanese epilogue) Comics and Manga *''Darkstalkers Red Earth: Maleficarum (mentioned) *Udon's ''Capcom Summer Special 2004, "Eye of Belial." *Udon's Darkstalkers, issue 6. *Udon's Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors, issue 3. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:UDON Characters Category:Heroes Category:Makai